


deal with the devil

by IntrovertedOwl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotp, F/M, Gen, Texting, also jb frustrates everyone, and this tries to do that, because there needs to be more jaime & arya as bros, so does bronn, this is entirely in the form of texts, tyrion ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Jaime agrees to be give a guest lecture to a group of students, partly to pacify Brienne. He ends up with a strange new friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown number:** hey

 **Unknown number:** so brienne told me i should talk to you about this guest lecture thing

 **Unknown number:** like, she’s not gonna be here for next week so we were going to have a break but if you wanna give a lesson or something that’s cool too.

 **Kingslayer:** who’s this?

 **Unknown Number:** im Arya Stark i thought bri gave you my number

 **Kingslayer** : thought all the starks hated me, you sure your dad’s okay with this?

 **Starkling** : we do, this wasn’t my idea, some of the others just wanted to so bri told me to text you cuz i’m the most sensible one.

 **Starkling** : and everyone else was too nervous.

 **Kingslayer** : why couldn’t SHE text me?

 **Starkling** : idk man, maybe she didn’t want to

 **Kingslayer** :...

 

 

 

 

 **Jaime** : are you still upset about that dinner?

 **Jaime** : Wench!!!!

 **Jaime** : i apologized !!

 **Jaime** : multiple times!!

 **Jaime** : what else can i do??

 **Jaime** : Wench?

 **Jaime** : so your not talking to me?

 **Wench** : *you’re

 **Jaime** : why are you unleashing a starkling on me, you know they’ve been taught since birth to hate all lannisters

 **Jaime** : wait so you’re only going to correct my grammar?

 **Jaime** : that was just a typo you know

 **Jaime** : what if i do the teaching thing?

 

 

 

 

 **Kingslayer** : yeah fine, i’ll text you the details later

 **Starkling** : k

 

 

 

 

 **Big Bro:** hey, i have this teaching thing won’t be able to make it to lunch with dad

 **Baby Bro:** can’t believe you’re abandoning me like this

 **Big Bro:** sorry :(

 **Baby** **Bro** : well if it means you’re finally going to stop pining and go after your lady love…

 **Big** **Bro** :….

 **Big** **Bro** : i don’t pine

 **Baby** **Bro** : should i send screenshots, or…

 **Big** **Bro** : you have screenshots?

 **Baby** **Bro** : and more. it used to be entertaining but even exchanging screenshots became boring after a while

 **Big** **Bro** : EXCHANGING????

 **Baby** **Bro** : with bronn, chill, jeez

 **Baby** **Bro** : so you’re finally going to ask her out?

 **Big** **Bro** : she won’t be there

 **Big** **Bro** : and she’s not talking to me

 **Baby** **Bro** : so who asked you to do the teaching?

 **Big** **Bro** : one of stark’s daughters

 **Baby** **Bro** : whoa. imagine that.

 **Big** **Bro** : i know. he’s probably having a fit.

 

 

 

 

 **Jaime** : can we at least talk about what i'm supposed to tell the kids?

 **Jaime** : YOUR students??

 **Jaime** : come onnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **Jaime** : talk to meeeee

 **Wench** : Fine

 **Wench** : But don't pull that stunt again

 **Jaime** : i was protecting your honour!

 **Wench** : I can protect my honour myself

 **Wench** : You created a scene. Unnecessarily.

 **Jaime** : they were insulting you!!

 **Wench** : ...

 **Wench** : Let's just go over the lesson plans

 

 

 

 

 **Arya** : hey, bri, is the kingslayer dude your friend or something?

 **Bri** : Kind of, and don't call him Kingslayer, he has a name.

 **Arya** : yeah, yeah

 **Bri** : did you like the class?

 **Arya** : yeah it was cool

 **Arya** : dad doesn't like him tho

 **Bri** : Plenty of people don't, your dad only knows him by reputation, so it's understandable.

 **Bri** : But he's a good person.

 **Bri** : Even if he can be annoying sometimes.

 **Arya** : So can you ask him a favour for me?

 **Bri** :...

 **Bri** : Arya, what did you do?

 **Arya** : nothing!!

 **Arya** :... okay fine, lommy and little walder were bullying willa, they kept calling her weasel and making her cry

 **Arya** : so i scared them

 **Arya** : and beat them a little

 **Arya** : and threatened them with Nymeria

 **Arya** : they haven't seen her but they've seen Bran's Summer so

 **Arya** : but jaime walked in at that point

 **Arya** : i don't want dad to find out

 **Arya** : or MOM. idk which is worse

 **Arya** : pls, pls, can you tell him not tell on me??

 **Arya** : i mean it's not likely, but there's plenty of parties where dad and the lannisters have to mingle

 **Arya** : pls tell him not to tell mom or dad about it pls

 **Bri** : Those kids aren't in my class, right?

 **Arya** : no, theyre too dumb

 **Bri** : Arya...

 **Arya** : they are!

 **Bri** : Well, I can't fault you for standing up for the girl, but try not to use violence next time.

 **Arya** : it's the only thing they understand

 **Arya** :... fine, will you talk to him?

 **Bri** : Okay

 **Arya** : thanks, bri, you're the best!!

 

 

 

 **Wench** : Hey, did you walk in on Arya and some kids yesterday?

 **Jaime** : yeah, there were a couple of kids looking downright terrified of the starkling

 **Wench** : Her name is Arya, Jaime.

 **Jaime** : yeah, yeah. she looks like stark, complete with judgy eyes and all. ministark.

 **Jaime** : anyway, why?

 **Wench** : She got into a fight with them because they were bullying some girl and she doesn't want her parents to know.

 

 

 

 **Kingslayer** : hey ministark, this is jaime

 **Kingslayer** : brienne talked to me about this favour you needed

 **Ministark** : and?

 **Ministark** : my name is Arya btw

 **Kingslayer** : yeah, yeah. how well would you say you know brienne?

 **Ministark** : bri? known her for ages. 

 **Ministark** : she used to work with mom once and she used to babysit me and some of my brothers.

 **Ministark** : why?

 **Kingslayer** : no reason, but if i do this for you, you owe me

 **Ministark** : i have a bad feeling about this, but ok

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaime:** Come to the baratheon party this weekend?

 **Wench:** No, Jaime.

 **Jaime:** please?

 **Jaime** : it will be fun!

 **Wench** : No it won't.

 **Jaime** : ok it won't but it'll be better if we're there together!!

 **Jaime** : please??

 

 

 

 

 **Catelyn** : are you sure you dont want to come brienne? Avoiding renly and loras won't always be an option.

 **Brienne** : I know, I know, but I can try.

 

 

 

 **Kingslayer** : hey, ministark, you still up or is it bed-time already?

 **Ministark** : im 16! what do you want

 **Kingslayer** : i need you to convince brienne to come to the party this weekend.

 **Ministark** : why, it's going to be boring af

 **Kingslayer** : exactly

 **Kingslayer** : it'll be less boring if she's there too

 **Ministark** : true

 **Kingslayer** : can you do it?

 **Ministark** : if i do this i dont owe you anymore right?

 **Kingslayer** : no this doesn't count.

 **Ministark** : of course it does, why wouldnt it

 **Kingslayer** : you said some frey was part of the bullying, right?

 **Ministark** : yeah so?

 **Kingslayer** : so i know them and can scare them into behaving

 **Ministark** : i can deal with him, i dont need you for that

 **Kingslayer** : i know you can, but what about that girl?

 **Ministark** :...

 **Ministark** : fine

 **Ministark** : i'll see what i can do.

 

 

 

 **Arya** : hey bri mom said youre not coming to the party this weekend

 **Arya** : pls come?

 **Bri** : Arya, I really don't feel like it.

 **Arya** : pls?

 **Arya** : joffrey is going to be there and also creepyfinger and also the boltons

 **Arya** : cant keep eyes on all of them at once, we need help

 **Arya** : also at least i wont be as bored if you and bran come

 **Arya** : jon cant come he has work

 **Bri** : ...fine, I'll help keep an eye on those guys.

 **Arya** : cant be stuck with sansa n jeyne the whole time

 **Arya** : oh thanks :)))))

 **Bri** : She's your sister Arya

 **Arya** : jeyne isnt and shes horrible

 **Bri** : Does she still bother you?

 **Arya** :...no, but still.

 **Bri** : Try not to get into a fight with them.

 **Arya** : Yes, yes, youre the best bri <3 :)

 

 

 

 **Ministark** : done, she'll come

 **Kingslayer** : how did you even manage that

 **Ministark** : i have my ways

 **Ministark** : you better deal with the freys

 **Kingslayer** : a Lannister always pays his debts

 

 

 

 **Sansa** : Briiiii ur coming to the party????? <3 <3

 **Sansa** : you have to come early we can all dress up together n go!!!!

 **Sansa** : its gonna be so much fun!!!!!

 **Bri** : Sansa, no

 **Bri** : You don't want to play dress up with me

 **Sansa** : i dont "play" dressup -_-

 **Sansa** : ull look stunning when im done

 **Sansa** : come on even arya agreed to let me help

 **Sansa** : altho i think thats because mom made her

 **Sansa** : u 2 can be miserable about it together

 **Bri** : *sigh* fine

 **Sansa** : !!! <3 <3 :* :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short AND late, i'm sorry :(
> 
> but the next chapter will be the party so that'll (hopefully) be more fun and eventful :D

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I wanted Jaime and Arya being bros so I started this. There will be no angst, just random fluff and silliness. Suggestions are welcome :)
> 
> ~ I'm teamtonystarkneedsahug on tumblr ~


End file.
